CHANGE
by kyumin0301
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT! RE-POST/ Sungmin selalu menerima mimpi yang begitu aneh dan ambigu. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?/ KyuMin/ JungMin/ GS/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**CHANGE**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun SJ as Cho Kyuhyun

- Sungmin SJ as Lee Sungmin

- Jungmo Trax as Kim Jungmo

- all member SJ

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

Summarry : akhir dari cerita cinta manis Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhun

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

'_kau harus menikah dengannya! Dia adalah jodohmu' _

_Sebuah suara menggema ditelingaku. Aku menoleh mencari siapa yang dimaksud oleh suara itu. Kudapati seseorang dari kejauhan, tidak begitu terlihat jelas. Tapi sepertinya dia ..._

'_apa maksudmu? Bagaimana bisa dia adalah jodohku? Dia terlihat seperti –err—pria__?__'_

_Tiba-tiba sebuah angin berhembus ditelingaku dan berbisik lembut 'dia takdirmu'_

_._

ooOoo

.

aku terbangun dari tidurku dan segera mendudukan diriku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada kepala tempat tidur.

"mimpi itu lagi" gumamku.

Ya, sudah hampir seminggu ini aku bermimpi aneh seperti itu, sebuah suara selalu memberitahuku bahwa 'dia' adalah jodohku. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat wajah 'dia' dengan jelas. Walau sepertinya malam ini wajahnya sedikit terlihat lebih jelas, tapi anehnya 'dia' seperti pria. Apa maksud mimpi itu?

"kau belum tidur hyung?" sebuah suara membuyarkankan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati roomateku sedang berdiri sambil menutup pintu kamar.

"aku terbangun kyu. Kau darimana?" tanyaku

"aku haus, jadi aku mengambil minum tadi" jawab kyuhyun sambil merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

Aku memperhatikan kyuhyun yang mulai memejamkan matanya. Tanpa disadari aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"anak itu terlihat polos saat sedang tidur" gumamku. Aku pun ikut merebahkan diriku, tidak dipungkiri aku juga sangat mengantuk. Hanya karena sebuah mimpi aneh itu, aku jadi sering terbangun tengah malam begini.

.

.

Sinar matahari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamar. Aku terbangun sambil sesekali meregangkan otot-ototku.

"awwhh" rintihku saat tanganku sendiri tidak sengaja menyentuh dadaku.

"kenapa rasanya nyeri sekali? Apa karena aku terlalu lelah? Sudah beberapa hari ini badanku juga sering merasa lemas dan pegal. Ah entahlah" ucapku bermonolog

Aku pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Aku memperhatikan diriku di cermin. Entah hanya perasaanku saja, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan diriku. Tanpa menghiraukannya lagi, aku pun segera mengguyur diriku dengan air shower, aku tidak mau nanti semua member mengantri kamar mandi karena diriku yang terlalu lama bercermin hanya untuk menemukan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Setelah mandi, aku pun segera berpakaian. Hari ini jadwalku tidak padat, hanya siaran di sukira nanti malam. Jadi aku bisa beristirahat di dorm. Akhir-akhir ini aku mudah sekali lelah, padahal biasanya fisikku selalu fit.

.

**POV end**

.

.

sudah hampir dua bulan, pria imut bernama sungmin ini selalu mendapatkan mimpi yang rata-rata mempunyai makna yang sama, semakin lama sosok di dalam mimpinya itu memang semakin jelas. Sosok itu seperti pria, bertubuh tinggi, tapi wajahnya masih jauh dari kata jelas. Mimpi yang tidak masuk akal memang.

Hari ini, semua member mempunyai jadwal masing-masing termasuk sungmin. Tapi sepertinya sungmin enggan untuk meninggalkan kasurnya. Entah kenapa seminggu terakhir ini badannya sering sekali merasa sakit dan lemas, suhu tubuhnya juga di atas normal. Karena hal itu, manager meminta sungmin untuk tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun sampai badannya terasa lebih baik.

"sungmin ah~, apa kau sudah lebih baik?" tanya sang leader –eeteuk- dengan nada khawatir. Memang diantara para member, sungminlah yang mempunyai imun tubuh paling kuat. Tapi selama seminggu ini, sungmin lebih terlihat pucat dari pada biasanya.

"entahlah hyung, badanku malah bertambah sakit. Tapi dokter bilang aku hanya kelelahan saja. Kkokjongmal" jawab sungmin. Sungmin sendiri pun bingung, tidak biasanya dia sakit selama ini apalagi dokter bilang tidak ada penyakit yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"yasudah, kau istirahat saja. Kami semua ada jadwal, jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik" ucap eeteuk sebelum pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sungmin terus bergerak gelisah, mata yang berusaha dipejamkannya selalu terbuka pada akhirnya. Badannya sungguh terasa nyeri bahkan hawa panas itu kini seperti membakar tubuhnya. Entah kenapa rasanya panas di dalam tubuhnya ini berbeda saat dia sakit dulu.

.

**Teett ... teettt**

**.**

Suara bel pintu mengalihkan sungmin. Karena hanya dia yang berada di dorm ini, mau tidak mau dia yang harus membuka pintunya. Dengan tertatih, sungmin berjalan menuju pintu.

Setelah pintu terbuka, munculah sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi.

"jungmo hyung! Ada apa?" tanya sungmin pada pria bernama jungmo itu.

"aku dengar kau sedang tidak enak badan dan eeteuk hyung bilang, kau sendirian di dorm. Jadi aku kesini. Boleh aku masuk?"

"ah ne, masuklah"

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk dan duduk di sofa depan tv. Hening. Itulah atmosfir yang diciptakan oleh dua orang pria yang sedang duduk bersampingan ini.

"ming" panggil jungmo berusaha untuk memecah keheningan.

"ne" jawab sungmin dengan suara lirih

"mianhae"

"untuk?"

"untuk pernyataanku dua minggu yang lalu"

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Dua orang pria sedang menghabiskan waktu di ruang latihan, yang satu sedang duduk bersantai karena tubuhnya yang benar-benar lelah dan butuh istirahat sedangkan yang satunya lagi sibuk memainkan gitarnya. Ya mereka adalah sungmin dan jungmo.

Setelah puas dengan gitarnya, jungmo mengambil satu botol air mineral dan memberikannya pada sungmin. Sungmin pun menyambutnya dengan antusias dan langsung meneguknya lahap.

"ming" panggil jungmo

"hmm" jawab sungmin dengan sebuah gumaman

"aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"tanya apa? Tidak biasanya kau meminta izin padaku dulu hyung"

"pertanyaanku sedikit aneh. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menyatakan cinta padamu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"sudah jelas sekali aku sangat senang"

"tapi bagaimana kalau yang menyatakannya itu adalah seorang pria? Apa kau akan membencinya?" pertanyaan jungmo sontak membuat mata sungmin membulat. Apa maksud pertanyaan itu? Apa ini tanda-tanda mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan.

"a-apa mak-sud mu hyung?" tanya sungmin tergagap

Jungmo tampak menarik nafas dan membuangnya kembali, berusaha untuk mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan berusaha untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

"bagaimana kalau aku menyatakan cinta padamu ming? Apa kau akan membenciku dan menjauhiku?" tanya jungmo lirih. Oh sungguh, sungmin benar-benar terlihat bingung sekarang. Apa jungmo sedang menyatakan cinta padanya. Batinnya.

"mak-maksudmu k-kau mencintaiku?". Jungmo hanya mengangguk, tidak berani mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"tapi bagaimana bisa? Kita berdua sama-sama—"

"pria" potong jungmo. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "kalau aku bisa mengatur sendiri perasaanku ini, mungkin aku akan memilih untuk menghindar. Tapi aku tidak bisa ming. Itu bukan kuasaku. Dan saat perasaan itu semakin tumbuh, aku tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan diriku. Aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu yang aku rasakan"

"..." Sungmin hanya diam, dia terlalu terkejut dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Sungmin yakin betul kalau dirinya normal dan masih tertarik dengan wanita-wanita di luar sana. Tapi melihat seseorang menyatakan cintanya –walaupun orang itu adalah seorang pria- dia juga tidak tega untuk menolaknya secara kasar.

"jungmo hyung, aku sudah menganggapmu sahabtaku. Aku tidak sadar kalau kau punya perasaan seperti itu padaku. Tapi aku harap kau mengerti kalau aku—"

"tidak apa-apa ming. Aku bisa mengerti, kau ini pria normal. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan perasaan ini saja, semakin lama disimpan maka aku terasa semakin sesak. Terimakasih kau tidak memakiku atau melemparku keluar dari gedung ini. kau tidak membenciku kan?"

"tentu saja tidak" jawab sungmin sambil tersenyum

.

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

"aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan menyatakannya saat itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku punya perasaan seperti itu padamu. Tapi sungguh ming, aku masih tertarik pada wanita walaupun aku jauh lebih tertarik padamu. Hanya kau laki-laki yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Hanya padamu aku tidak normal seperti ini"

"..."

"aku ingin hubungan kita sama seperti sebelum kau mengetahui perasaanku ini, kau bisa kan?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Memang sedikit sulit untuk menganggap bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka padahal sungmin sangat tahu kalau pria disampingnya ini punya perasaan padanya. Tapi sungmin akan berusaha sebisanya, bersikap seolah mereka hanya sahabat. Ya, hanya sebatas sahabat.

.

.

'_dia adalah takdirmu'_

'_kau tidak bisa merubahnya. Ingat! Ini sudah menjadi takdirmu. Jadi kau harus menerimanya'_

_._

"ungh... ungh" lenguh sungmin masih sambil memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

"hyung! Sungmin hyung! Irona!" sebuah suara dan sentuhan lembut di tangan sungmin membuatnya tertarik dari dunia mimpinya.

Dibukanya mata itu secara perlahan. Terlihat sesosok tubuh di depannya. Sungmin terus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sampai sosok itu terlihat jelas.

"kyu, kau kah itu?" tanya sungmin lirih. Oh sungguh sungmin merasa tubuhnya benar-benar sakit terutama bagian dadanya dan bagian 'bawah' tubuhnya. Badannya juga terasa sangat panas.

"ne ini aku. Apa kau mimpi buruk hyung? Kau sampai berkeringat seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun khawatir. Jarang sekali makhluk yang satu itu menghawatirkan seseorang, tapi tidak kalau itu menyangkut hyung kesayangannya, sungmin.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil menahan rasa sakit di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"apa kau masih sakit?"

"tidak apa-apa kyu, aku baik-baik saja. Kau ada jadwal kan? Cepat bersiaplah, aku tidak mau kau terlambat"

"tapi hyung—"

"cepatlah! Jangan khawatirkan aku"

Dengan berat hati, kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Sesekali dia menoleh ke arah sungmin yang terbaring lemah dan dibalas sungmin dengan senyuman.

"awhh... rasa nyeri ini semakin terasa" keluh sungmin. Sedikit badan ini digerakkan , maka sakit itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sambil menahan sakitnya, sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dibukanya seluruh pakaiannya sebelum memulai ritual mandinya. Tapi saat dia membuka celana dalamnya, dia melihat bercak darah disana. Sontak dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawahnya. Dan ...

"MWO?" teriaknya

.

.

**TBC~**

.

.

* * *

Annyeong!

author hanya me-repost kembali ff yang sudah pernah kena removed.

oh iya untuk ff **Can I? **mianhae, belom bisa di update *bow

ff ini tidak ada pengurangan atau pelebihan, jadi typo tentu saja masih bisa ditemukan kkkk

.

.

pay pay...

klik button


	2. Chapter 2

**CHANGE**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun SJ as Cho Kyuhyun

- Sungmin SJ as Lee Sungmin

- Jungmo Trax as Kim Jungmo

- all member SJ

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

Summarry : akhir dari cerita cinta manis Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhun

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang pria sedang duduk di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tidak berniat untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan. Sungmin, salah satu pria itu duduk dengan tatapan kosong sedangkan disebelahnya, jungmo, terus memandang pria manis itu. entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, jungmo benar-benar tidak tahu dan untuk sekarang ini dia belum bisa bertanya pada sungmin.

"lee sungmin ssi~, silahkan masuk!" panggil seorang perawat.

Sungmin dan Jungmo pun akhirnya masuk ke salah satu ruangan. Mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang dokter yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi sungmin mengingat dokter ini adalah dokter pribadi keluarganya.

"sungmin ssi~" panggil dokter itu

"ne"

Dokter itu tersenyum. "kau tidak perlu cemas. Kau baik-baik saja, kesehatanmu bagus dan tidak ada penyakit yang mengkhawatirkan. Hanya saja—" dokter itu menggantung ucapannya. Dilihatnya sebuah kertas, ya setelah ditelaah sepertinya itu adalah hasil pemeriksaan sungmin tadi.

"kejadian ini mungkin tidak masuk akal, tapi sebenarnya di beberapa negara sudah banyak orang yang mengalami kejadian seperti ini. ini kuasa Tuhan, dan kita hanya bisa menerimanya" lanjut dokter itu.

Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tahu betul apa yang terjadi dengannya, tapi tidak untuk jungmo yang kini sedang menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sungmin.

"sungmin ssi~" sontak sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung menatap dokter yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya.

"ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Tenanglah. kau pasti akan baik-baik saja" ucap dokter itu menenangkan sedikit rasa gelisah sungmin yang mendominasi hatinya kini.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada sungmin, dokter?" tanya jungmo. Sepertinya pria satu ini sudah sangat penasaran, terlihat sekali dengan caranya memandang dokter itu saat bertanya tadi.

"dia baik-baik saja. Hanya kini sungmin, bukanlah sungmin yang dulu" jawaban sang dokter malah membuat jungmo bertambah bingung

"apa maksudnya?"

"semua organ yang dimiliki sungmin kini berubah secara total. Kini temanmu mempunyai organ yang sama dengan organ wanita" jelas sang dokter

"wa-wanita?" jungmo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

Dokter itu mengangguk. "organ itu berubah secara keseluruhan dan sangat sempurna. Kini sungmin mempunyai yang namanya rahim dan sel telur seperti yang dimiliki wanita pada umumnya, sungmin juga bisa hamil dan melahirkan"

Jungmo kini membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Diliriknya sungmin yang terus menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya dengan jari-jarinya. Pandangan jungmo kini beralih pada bagian dada sungmin.

'omo! Ba-bagian dadanya juga terlihat menyumbul keluar' batin jungmo. Seketika itu jungmo membekap sendiri mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"sungmin ssi~ tidak ada perlu yang kau takutkan. Dan mengenai darah itu, itu bukan penyakit. Itu adalah siklus bulananmu, kelak setiap bulan kau akan mengalaminya. Kini kau benar-benar seorang wanita sungmin ssi~"

"dokter, bisakah kau rahasiakan soal ini. Aku belum bisa memberitahukan pada semua orang" pinta sungmin

"tentu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir bahkan mengenai hasil lab mu ini hanya aku yang tahu"

"khamsahamnida dokter. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" pamit sungmin sopan disusul dengan jungmo yang sebenarnya masih shock mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi.

Kedua pria itu kini terlihat sedang duduk di cafe rumah sakit. Keduanya lagi-lagi terdiam. Hening.

"jungmo hyung. Bisakah kau merahasiakan hal ini? aku belum bisa memberitahukan semua orang" pinta sungmin lirih

"tenang saja ming, aku akan merahasiakannya. Aku akan membantumu. Mengenai hal ini, hemm, kapan kau mengetahui kalau kau berubah?" tanya jungmo

"aku mengetahuinya tadi pagi"

.

**FLASHBACK**

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku bejalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku melepas semua pakaianku, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat sebercak darah di celana dalamku. Pikiranku kalut seketika. Kulirik bagian bawahku, tapi tapi tapi ini berbeda.

"MWO?" teriakku. Segera kubekap mulutku dengan tanganku. Aku memeriksa diriku di depan sebuah cermin. Mataku terbelelak saat melihat bagian dadaku yang kini terlihat menonjol dan bagian 'bawah' tubuhku yang kini mirip seperti milik wanita.

'tidak tidak. Ini pasti mimpi' batinku

.

**Puk.. puk..puk**

**.**

Aku menepuk kedua pipiku untuk memastikan dan ini ternyata – NYATA!

"KEMANA PERGINYA'MILIKKU'?" jeritku

.

ooOoo

.

setelah mandi, aku merasa kedua lututku lemas dan tidak sanggup berjalan. Kejadian ini benar-benar membuatku shock setengah mati. Bagaimana bisa?

Aku terduduk dipinggir tempat tidur sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian yang menimpaku akhir-akhir ini, dimulai dari mimpi-mimpi aneh dan sakit yang aku rasakan 2 bulan terakhir. Apa ini penyebab dari semua kejadian itu?

Drtt... drttt

Aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas kasur. Kulihat ID si penelepon.

.

**Jungmo hyung**

**Calling**

**.**

**Klik~**

**.**

"hyung bisa antar aku ke rumah sakit?"

"_**apa sakitmu bertambah parah?"**_

"ani. Aku hanya ingin memeriksanya saja"

"_**baiklah. Tunggu aku"**_

"ne"

.

**Klik~**

**.**

**Sungmin POV end**

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

"kau tidak usah khawatir ming. Ada aku. Kau jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku" ucap jungmo

"gomawo" balas sungmin lembut

.

.

Namja imut itu sedang berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, namun akhirnya tetap saja tidak bisa. Bukan, kali ini alasannya tidak bisa tidur bukan karena mimpi aneh itu tapi karena ketakutannya sendiri. 'bagaimana kalau identitasku ketahuan?' batinnya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari suara berisik dari tempat tidur di dekatnya segera bangun dan mengucek kedua matanya, memastikan asal suara berisik itu.

"sungmin hyung? Kau belum tidur?" tanya kyuhyun dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau. Jujur saja, kyuhyun sangatlah mengantuk. Tapi melihat hyungnya yang tidur dengan gelisah seperti itu, membuat kyuhyun tidak tega.

Mata yang diusahakan untuk terpejam kini membuka sempurna. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, membuat jantung sungmin berdetak hebat. Dengan gerakan perlahan, sungmin menoleh ke arah kyuhyun, dilihatnya pria itu yang kini sedang duduk di kasurnya sambil memandangnya.

"k-kau be-be lum tidur?". Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang terlihat sangat gugup sekarang. kalau sungmin bersikap seperti ini, maka kyuhyun akan menyadari keanehannya.

"kau kenapa hyung? Apa kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sungmin sebelumnya.

"aniya kyu. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur" jawab sungmin. Suasana pun hening. Tiba-tiba ...

.

_**na eui gi eog eo din ga e dong geu ma ni sum eo itt da  
ul keog sso da jyeo nae ryeo o neun neo  
gi na gin ha ru han beon jjeum  
neo do na eui mo seub ddeo o reu neun ji  
**_

_**.**_

sungmin menajamkan pendengarannya, suara kyuhyun yang kini mengalun menjadi sebuah nyanyian menenangkan sedikit hatinya.

.

_**sa rang i ra bu reu gi en u rin neo mu meo reo jyeott go  
cha ma it gi en a jig eun neo mu il leo  
o neul do nan sa rang gwa i byeol sa i reul  
nun mul lo maem dol myeo sum cha ge neo reul chat go i sseo**_

_**.**_

sungmin semakin menikmati nyanyian dari bibir kyuhyun. Biasanya dia akan mengantuk saat kyuhyuh menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Tapi kali ini tidak. Matanya seakan tidak bisa diajak untuk kompromi.

.

**ba bo ya eo ditt ni an ga myeon an dwe ni**  
**neo reul bo naen geu go se a jig do nan seo itt neun de**  
**meo ri e ga seum e geu mo seub i geu ri weo seo**  
**ddo han beon sum ju gyeo un da neol sa rang han hu e**

**.**

"hyung?" panggil kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"hemm?" gumam sungmin

"hah, kau belum juga tidur hyung? Padahal aku sudah bernyanyi untukmu supaya kau tidur". Ucapan kyuhyun membuat sungmin merona. Jadi kyuhyun menanyi untuk me-lullaby-kannya. Batin sungmin.

"mianhae kyu. Tapi kali ini nyanyianmu tidak berhasil membuatku tertidur" lirih sungmin

.

**Tap ... tap ... tap ...**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati tempat tidur sungmin. Dengan ragu sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan mendapati kyuhyun yang berdiri di sisi ranjangnya.

"a-ada apa kyu?" tanya sungmin

"bergeserlah sedikit hyung!" pinta kyuhyun. Walaupun sedikit ragu tapi akhirnya sungmin menggerser sedikit tubuhnya. Dengan cepat kyuhyun langsung duduk di pinggir ranjang sungmin.

Dengan lembut kyuhyun membelai surai hitam milik sungmin. Sedikit menggumamkan nyanyian lullaby.

"a-apa yang kau lakukan?". Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan kyuhyun padanya walaupun tidak dipungkiri rasa nyaman kini mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tangan kyuhyun yang sedang membelai rambutnya dengan lembut tidak pernah sungmin rasakan sebelumnya.

"ommaku dulu sering melakukan hal ini kalau aku sedang tidak bisa tidur hyung. Ya walaupun, saat itu aku masih sangat kecil tapi aku harap kau juga bisa tertidur saat aku melakukan ini" jawab kyuhyun.

Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali. Perkataan kyuhyun benar, gerakan lembut dikepalanya seakan menarik sungmin untuk menyelami alam tidurnya. Mata itu pun akhirnya tertutup.

Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa sungmin sudah tertidur pulas. Dengan hati-hati kyuhyun membenarkan selimut sungmin. Tidak lupa mengecup kedua kelopak mata sungmin sebagai ucapan selamat tidur. Ritual yang sering kyuhyun lakukan saat hyung kesayangannya itu sudah tidur.

"tidurlah hyung" ucap kyuhyun. Dia pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya untuk melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang tertunda.

.

.

Suasana pagi ini terlihat ramai di ruang makan dorm super junior lantai 11 pasalnya penghuni dorm lantai 12 juga terlihat sedang menikmati sarapan pagi disana, mengingat semua ' koki' tinggal di lantai 11.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka pun bersantai sambil berbincang satu sama lain. Terdengar gelak tawa dari semua member.

"hari ini kita semua terbebas dari jadwal. Jadi hari ini, aku, eunhyuk, donghae dan kyuhyun akan ke kona beans. Apa kau mau ikut sungmin ah~?" tanya sang leader pada pria imut di depannya –sungmin-. Oh sungguh sungmin ingin ikut tapi dia belum siap untuk bertemu keluarganya lagipula tadi pagi jungmo mengirimkannya pesan bahwa hari ini dia akan datang ke dorm.

"aku tidak bisa hyung. Hari ini aku ingin bertemu dengan jungmo hyung" tolak sungmin. Tanpa sungmin sadari, ucapannya itu membuat sepasang mata memandangnya tidak suka.

"oh begitu. Baiklah. aku hanya tidak mau kau sendirian. Karena mereka semua sudah punya acara masing-masing hari ini" ucap eeteuk sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada semua member yang sedang duduk santai di depan tv.

.

ooOoo

.

kini dorm terlihat sepi, beberapa dari member sudah pergi ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing. Tinggal tersisa sungmin, ryeowook dan yesung saja. Hari ini yesung berencana akan pergi ke Y style sedangkan ryeowook akan hang out bersama temannya.

.

**Teett ... teeettt...**

**.**

Suara bel pintu terdengar, ryeowook pun dengan cepat membuka pintu itu mengingat jaraknya yang paling dekat dengan pintu.

"oh kau jungmo hyung, annyeonghaseyo!" sapa ryeowook

"annyeonghaseyo" balas jungmo. "apa sungmin ada?" lanjutnya

"ne. Masuklah hyung!" ryeowook mempersilahkan jungmo masuk. Semua orang yang tersisa langsung menyambut kedatangan jungmo.

"apa yang kau bawa? Kenapa kau bawa koper sebesar itu? Kau tidak berencana pindah ke dorm kami kan?" tanya yesung. Semua mata langsung mengarah ke koper yang di geret jungmo. Aneh memang melihat jungmo membawa koper besar seperti itu. Untuk apa?

"oh ini. aku mau latihan, jadi aku bawa banyak perlengkapan" jawaban yang aneh meluncur dari bibir jungmo. Dia merutukki dirinya yang tidak menyiapkan jawaban kalau ada yang bertanya hal ini.

"oh begitu" Yesung pun menerima jawaban itu tanpa merasa aneh sedikitpun. "hari ini aku dan ryeowook akan pergi keluar. Jadi kami tinggal dulu. Annyeong!" pamit yesung.

"oh ne. Annyeong!" balas jungmo

Yesung dan Ryeowook pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dorm menyisakan sungmin dan jungmo.

"apa yang kau bawa? Aku tahu itu bukan perlengkapan latihan kan?" jungmo hanya tersenyum. tentu saja ini bukan perlengkapan latihan, sebanyak-banyaknya barang yang harus dibawa tidak mungkin menggunakan koper juga. Batin jungmo.

"buka saja kalau kau ingin tahu". Karena penasaran, sungmin pun langsung membuka seleting koper itu dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak saat koper itu sudah terbuka sempurna.

"a-apa ini?" tanyanya horor. Dia mengangkat satu-persatu benda yang ada di dalam koper tersebut. ada celana dalam wanita, bra dan benda yang sungmin tidak tahu namanya. Yang membuat sungmin terkejut adalah jumlah benda-benda ini yang tidak sedikit.

"dari mana kau mendapatkan ini semua?" tanya sungmin. Beberapa kemungkinan muncul di otak sungmin. Satu, jungmo membeli sendiri benda-benda ini, tapi kemugkinan itu langsung ditepis sungmin. Kedua, jungmo menyamar menjadi wanita dan membeli benda-benda ini, tapi itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi.

"tenang saja. Aku tidak sampai menyamar menjadi wanita untuk mendapatkan ini semua" ucapan jungmo sontak membuat sungmin terkejut. Apa jungmo bisa membaca pikirannya.

"lalu kau dapat dari mana hyung?"

"aneh mendengarmu memanggil aku dengan sebutan hyung padahal kau itu kan wanita. Aku mendapatkan ini semua dari teman wanitaku yang bekerja sebagai cordy. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir dia tidak tahu kalau ini untukmu"

"lalu alasan apa yang kau pakai?"

"aku bilang sepupuku butuh ini semua untuk pertunjukan drama di sekolahnya. Dan diapun membantuku dengan senang hati. Temanku bilang ini bisa digunakan untuk menutupi payudaramu agar tidak begitu kentara" jelas jungmo sambil mengambil sebuah kain yang panjangnya kira-kira 2m.

"kau hanya tinggal melilitkannya saja. Mudah kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, dia pernah melihat benda seperti itu di drama tv dan tidak disangka dia sekarang harus memakainya untuk penyamaran.

"kau tau ming? Aku sangat malu saat membeli benda ini di supermarket" kini jungmo terlihat sedang memegang bungkusan. sungmin tahu benda itu yang sering digunakan wanita, sungmin sering melihat iklannya di tv. Benda itu adalah pembalut wanita.

"mianhae, aku menyusahkanmu ya?"

Jungmo menggeleng "tidak ming, aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan membantumu. Aku yakin kalau kau belum menyiapkan semuanya, jadi aku bantu saja. Jadi sekarang kau pakai benda-benda ini, jangan lupa kau juga harus memakai pembalut ini. kau sedang mendapat tamu bulanan kan?"

"ne. Tapi bagaimana cara memakainya?" tanya sungmin polos. Wajah bingung sungmin yang menggemaskan membuat jungmo terdiam beberapa saat. 'Dia wanita sekarang, jadi kalau aku jatuh cinta padanya, aku adalah pria normal kan?' pikir jungmo

"hyung?" panggilan sungmin menyadarkan jungmo dari pikirannya.

"aku juga tidak tahu ming. Baca saja di balik kemasannya!" Sungmin membalik kemasannya, dia membacanya dengan seksama sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, tidak lupa dia mengambil satu buah celana dalam dan satu buah kain panjang itu (korset).

Setelah beberapa menit, sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi.

"sudah kau pakai?" tanya jungmo. Sungmin pun mengangguk, walaupun risih memakai benda-benda itu tapi sungmin harus mulai membiasakannya.

"kau sedang tidak ada jadwal kan? Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?"

Dengan sedikit pertimbangan, sungmin pun menyetujui ajakan jungmo. Bosan juga kalau seharian harus di dorm.

.

ooOoo

.

seorang pria sedang duduk sambil melamun bahkan psp tercintanya terlihat tergeletak dengan santai di meja. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pria itu sampai bisa mengabaikan 'pacar' tersayangnya.

"kyuhyun ah~, sedang apa kau?" tanya pria manis yang kini mengambil duduk di hadapan kyuhyun –donghae-

"ani" jawaban kyuhyun singkat. Donghae yang mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. 'Setan apa yang bisa masuk ke dalam tubuh iblis? Tidak biasanya dia begitu' Batinnya.

'kenapa akhir-akhir ini sungmin hyung sering terlihat bersama dengan jungmo hyung? Ada apa dengan mereka? Ya! Kyuhyun pabbo! Untuk apa kau memikirkannya? Kenapa kau merasa tidak suka?' ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menepuk kedua pipinya mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh itu dari kepalanya.

"ada apa dengan si setan itu?" tanya eunhyuk setengah berbisik. Donghae pun hanya menaikan bahunya karena dia pun tidak mengerti.

.

ooOoo

.

Sungmin dan jungmo duduk disebuah kedai es krim, menikmati setiap es krim yang masuk ke dalam mulut mereka.

Setelah puas jalan-jalan di taman hiburan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pergi membeli es krim. Jangan salahkan jungmo yang selalu tahu apa yang disukai sungmin, sehingga mudah saja bagi jungmo untuk menyenangkan sungmin. Contohnya ajakan jungmo untuk membeli es krim yang langsung disambut antusias oleh sungmin.

"ming?" panggil jungmo

"hemm?" gumam sungmin sambil terus memasukkan sendok demi sendok es krim ke dalam mulutnya.

"apa kau tidak mau berdandan seperti wanita pada umumnya?" tanya jungmo

"saat menjadi laki-laki pun aku sering berdandan seperti wanita" jawab sungmin

"ming?" panggil jungmo lagi namun kali ini terdengar lebih lirih

"hemm?"

"apa boleh aku mencintaimu?"

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**klik**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHANGE**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun SJ as Cho Kyuhyun

- Sungmin SJ as Lee Sungmin

- Jungmo Trax as Kim Jungmo

- all member SJ

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

Summarry : akhir dari cerita cinta manis Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhun

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

**~HAPPY READING~**

**.**

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, perkataan jungmo tadi siang membuatnya terus memikirkannya. Kalau begini terus bagaimana dia bisa menikmati tidur malamnya?

"hyung? Kau tidak bisa tidur lagi? apa perlu aku melakukan seperti kemarin?"

"ani ... ani kyu. Tidak perlu. Aku hanya terbangun, aku pasti akan kembali tidur. Kau tidurlah! Besok kita ada jadwal kan?"

Kyuhyun yang memang sudah lelah dan mengantuk segera mengambil posisi berbaring di ranjangnya. Anak itu memang baru memulai ritual tidurnya setelah selesai menamatkan gamesnya.

"kau juga harus tidur hyung"

"ne"

Dengan usaha yang keras, sungmin mencoba untuk kembali tidur dan melupakan ucapan jungmo tadi siang untuk malam ini karena besok dia diharuskan bangun pagi.

.

.

Matahari memang belum begitu menampakkan sinarnya, namun sosok manis ini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Setidaknya lumayan dia bisa tidur selama 4 jam dan akibatnya sekarang dia benar-benar mengantuk tapi waktu tidak memungkinkannya untuk kembali tidur.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat, semua member super junior sudah berkumpul di salah satu ruangan kantor manajemennya. Hari ini mereka akan memulai pembagian materi lagu untuk album ke-6 mereka.

Setelah 2 jam mempelajari materi tersebut, merekapun diijinkan untuk beristirahat. Semua member pun langsung menghambur keluar, tapi tidak dengan kyuhyun dan sungmin. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tetap diruangan itu.

Kyuhyun terlihat serius dengan PSP hitamnya sambil sesekali berteriak frustasi karena kalah, sedangkan sungmin yang duduk tidak jauh dari kyuhyun mencoba untuk tetap terjaga sambil memusatkan perhatiannya pada kertas materi yang berada di tangannya walaupun sebenarnya rasa kantuk sedang menyerang dirinya kini.

"aish!" erangan frustasi meluncur dari bibir tebal kyuhyun

"kenapa dari tadi aku tidak bisa naik level? Menyebalkan" jerit kyuhyun

Karena kesal, kyuhyun melempar PSP kesayangannya ke meja didepannya tentu saja tidak secara kasar. Diliriknya sungmin yang sepertinya sangat mengantuk terlihat dari kepalanya yang mulai terantuk-antuk tapi untungnya sebelum kepala sungmin mencium kursi disebelahnya, sungmin masih sadar untuk menegakkan kepalanya walaupun kemudian dia akan terantuk-antuk kembali.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

'pasti sungmin hyung sangat mengantuk sampai-sampai dia tidak dengar saat aku berteriak tadi' batinku

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke kursinya, dengan perlahan kududukan diriku di sampingnya dan—

.

**Tuk~**

**.**

Kepalanya membentur pundakku. Dia pun mulai membuka matanya dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya menjauh dari pundakku. Aku pun hanya tersenyum melihatnya terkejut seperti itu.

"memangnya semalam kau tidur jam berapa hyung?" tanyaku lembut

"nggh, entahlah kyu.. aku tidak ingat" jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar canggung dan sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Ming!" panggilan seseorang membuat kami reflek menoleh ke asal suara itu. Terlihat jungmo hyung sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"bisakah aku bicara padamu ming? Sekalian kita makan siang diluar" tanyanya pada sungmin. Oh sepertinya dia tidak menyadari ada aku disini.

"ne" jawaban singkat sungmin hyung membuatku kesal

"aku pergi dulu ya kyu. Annyeong!" pamitnya. Aku pun hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat membalas salamnya.

'tatapan apa itu? Terasa janggal, kenapa jungmo hyung memandang sungmin hyung dengan tatapan seperti itu? Seperti – ah entahlah! kenapa kau sekarang jadi suka mencampuri urusan orang?' jeritku dalam hati.

.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

Jungmo tersenyum kecil melihat cara makan sungmin yang terkesan imut. Sebenarnya saat sungmin menjadi laki-laki pun kadar keimutannya tidak diragukan lagi tapi setelah dia tahu bahwa makhluk di hadapannya ini sudah menjadi wanita seutuhnya menambah daya tarik sendiri bagi jungmo.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya sungmin dengan makanan yang masih penuh dimulutnya membuat kedua pipinya menggembung lucu

"habiskan dulu makananmu ming"

Dengan cepat sungmin menghabiskan makanannya.

"selesai" ucapnya sambil meletakkan sumpit di atas meja

"apa kau kurang tidur? Matamu sudah seperti mata panda"

"Jadi kau hanya ingin bicara soal itu? Menyebalkan" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"tentu saja tidak. Soal pertanyaanku tempo hari, kau belum menjawabnya ming. Aku harap kau tidak melupakannya"

Tentu saja sungmin tidak lupa, pertanyaan itu yang membuat dirinya sulit tidur. Tapi bagaimana ini? sungmin belum menyiapkan jawabannya. Apa yang harus ia jawab? mengijinkannya dan memberikan harapan palsu? Tidak tidak, sungmin tidak setega itu. Menolaknya? Itu terkesan lebih jahat lagi.

"ba-bagaimana harus menjawabnya? Maksudku – hemm— aku bingung"

"kau wanita sekarang, jadi tidak aneh kan kalau ada laki-laki yang mencintaimu?"

Kenyataan itu yang membuat sungmin semakin sulit. Setidaknya dulu saat dia adalah laki-laki, dia punya alasan untuk menolak jungmo tapi sekarang dia adalah seorang wanita dan sangat wajar kalau dia berhubungan dengan seorang pria. Tapi tapi dia hanya menganggap jungmo adalah sahabatnya, tidak lebih.

"ta-tapi hyung, dari dulu sampai sekarang. saat aku menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku. Kau punya tempat sendiri di hatiku. Mianhae" ucap sungmin lirih. Sungguh dia tidak tega mengatakan ini pada jungmo tapi ini adalah yang terbaik.

"arasso. Tapi aku mohon kau mengijinkanku untuk terus mencintaimu dan ijinkan aku juga untuk membuatmu mencintaiku" pinta jungmo

Sungmin benar-benar tidak tega melihat ekspresi jungmo yang seperti itu. Dengan ragu sungmin mengganggukan kepalanya.

"gomawo" ucap jungmo sambil tersenyum lembut

'apa ini akan menambah rumit masalahku? Ya! Pabboya Lee sungmin!' rutuk sungmin dalam hati.

.

ooOoo

.

"kau dari mana hyung? Kenapa baru pulang?". Sungmin yang baru memasuki ruangan itu langsung dikejutkan dengan suara kyuhyun.

"oh, kau kyu. Mengagetkan saja. Kau kan tahu tadi aku makan siang dengan jungmo hyung. Kau sudah makan siang?"

"belum" jawab kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"mwo? Kenapa kau belum makan? Ini sudah jam 2 siang kyu" omel sungmin. Sungmin sangat tahu kalau kyuhyun mudah sakit jadi sebisa mungkin si magnae tidak telat makan.

"aku tidak mau kalau makan sendirian. Aku ingin menyusul hyungdeul yang lain tapi mereka semua berada jauh dari sini, jadi aku menunggumu saja ternyata kau lama sakali" kesalnya

.

.

"tidak biasanya kau manja seperti ini. Baikalah, aku akan menemanimu makan di restoran dekat sini. kkaja!" sungmin menarik lengan kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat tahu kalau kyuhyun sedang dalam keadaan bad mood.

Sungmin terkikik geli melihat kyuhyun makan dengan lahap seperti itu. Merasa ditertawakan, kyuhyun pun langsung memberikan death glare andalannya pada sungmin.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"kalau kau lapar, kenapa harus ditahan kyuhyuni~?"

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus sebal. Dia juga sebenanya tidak sanggup menahan rasa laparnya, tapi entah kenapa hari ini dia tidak mau makan sendirian.

"kan sudah aku bilang, aku tidak mau makan sendirian. Tapi kau malah meninggalkanku begitu la—"

"ara ara. Mianhae... sudah habiskan makananmu" potong sungmin

Kyuhyun pun kembali menikmati makanan di hadapannya.

"kenapa tadi kau tidak ikut denganku saja?"

"aku tidak mau menganggu kalian berdua, lagi pula kau juga tidak mengajakku" sungmin terlihat berpikir. Benar juga, dia kan tadi tidak mengajak kyuhyun dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Batin sungmin.

"mianhae. Apa kau marah?" tanya sungmin lirih

"tentu saja" Jawab kyuhyun singkat

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia jadi merasa bersalah telah meninggalkan kyuhyun. Oke, ini terdengar sedikit berlebihan, tapi itulah sungmin yang berhati lembut.

"berhenti bersikap agyeo seperti itu hyung, kau ini kan bukan wanita" ejek kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan kyuhyun langsung diam.

"kau menyebalkan!" gumam sungmin sambil meninggalkan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sadar sungmin mulai melangkah pergi menjadi bingung.

'apa aku salah bicara? Aku hanya menggodanya sedikit saja, kenapa dia sampai marah begitu?' batin kyuhyun

"tunggu aku hyung!" kyuhyun pun segera mengambil beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya serta menaruhnya di atas meja kemudian lari mengejar sungmin.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari kantor SM, sungmin langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan berbaring di ranjangnya sambil menggulung diri dalam selimut. Bahkan sejak tadi siang sampai di perjalanan pulang, sungmin sama sekali tidak mau bicara dengan kyuhyun. Sikap aneh sungmin menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak member yang lain. Tapi mereka tidak mau terlalu mencampuri masalah KyuMin.

"hyung, tentang ucapanku tadi siang – aku hanya menggodamu saja. Mianhae" ucap kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang sungmin. "kau mau memaafkanku kan hyung? Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini?" lanjutnya

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang diajak bicara. Kyuhyun pun menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tidak disangka candaannya akan berakhir seperti ini. kalau tau begini, kyuhyun tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Tapi hei, kyuhyun sering meledek hyungnya lebih dari itu tapi tidak pernah sampai semarah ini. Ada apa dengan sungmin sebenarnya? - Batinnya.

"hiks ... hiks" terdengar suara isakan dari balik selimut. Apa sungmin hyung menangis? Batin kyuhyun.

"hyung? Kau menangis? Mianhae hyung. Aku mohon maafkan aku"

Mendengar kyuhyun terus meminta maaf membuat sungmin tidak tega. Dengan ragu dibukanya selimut itu sedikit demi sedikit. Dilihatnya kyuhyun yang kini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa sangat bersalah, eoh?

"aku sudah memaafkanmu kyu. Aku— aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi se-sensitif ini. mendengar candaanmu tadi membuatku marah. Mianhae kyu, kalau aku berlebihan"

"ani hyung! Aku yang salah, aku janji tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi" ucapnya sambil mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke udara.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kyuhyun, dia sudah tahu kalau kyuhyun akan meminta maaf seperti ini mengingat si magnae tidak bisa lama-lama didiamkan olehnya walaupun sungmin juga sangat tahu kalau kyuhyun mungkin akan lupa dengan janjinya dan menjahilinya lagi. Tapi untuk saat ini, dia sangat senang melihat kyuhyun seperti itu.

.

ooOoo

.

Sudah satu minggu ini, member super Junior disibukkkan dengan materi lagu dan latihan untuk mempersiapkan album ke – 6 mereka. Dan hari ini, adalah waktunya untuk istirahat. Pihak manajemen memberikan mereka waktu sehari untuk beristirahat, kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh semua member. Mereka mempunyai rencana masing-masing untuk me-refresh otak mereka.

"hei kyu~, kau tidak pergi untuk jalan-jalan?" tanya eunhyuk pada kyuhyun yang sedang santai di sofa sambil memainkan PSP kesayangannya.

"ani hyung. Hari ini aku ingin istirahat di dorm saja sambil menyelesaikan games ini" jawab kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak berwarna hitam tersebut.

"benarkah? Kalau begitu bagus. Aku juga mau di dorm saja" ucap eunhyuk sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan meletakkan kedua kakinya di pangkuan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu langsung menyingkirkan kaki itu dengan kasar.

"ya maknae! Kalau begitu kau bermain saja di kamarmu. Aku mau menonton tv"

"tidak mau. Aku yang lebih dulu disini"

"aish! Anak ini" kesal eunhyuk. "sungmin hyung, kau mau kemana?" tanya eunhyuk saat melihat sungmin berjalan menuju pintu dengan pakaian rapi. Kyuhyun yang tadinya fokus dengan benda ditangannya, kini mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sungmin.

"aku ada janji dengan jungmo hyung. Aku pergi dulu ya. Annyeong!" pamit sungmin dan langsung melesat keluar.

Kyuhyun pun kembali pada PSP-nya.

'jungmo hyung? Lagi?' batin kyuhyun

"kenapa akhir-akhir ini sungmin hyung sering terlihat bersama jungmo hyung ya?" gumam eunhyuk dengan pose berpikir.

Tiba-tiba kyuhyun pun berdiri dan meninggalkan eunhyuk yang masih bertanya-tanya.

"kau mau kemana kyu?"

"ke kamar" jawab kyuhyun singkat

.

.

Seorang pria sedang duduk dengan gelisah di ranjangnya sambil menekan tombol PSP nya dengan kasar. Terlihat sekali kalau pria itu sekarang sedang dalam keadaan kesal tingkat tinggi.

"AISH CHO KYUHYUN! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" jeritnya. Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk meningalkan game sialan itu dan mulai membaringkan dirinya.

'sepertinya aku butuh tidur' batinnya. Dia pun mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada rasa kantuk sama sekali.

.

ooOoo

.

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini?" tanya seorang pri— ani, gadis imut kepada pria jangkung disampingnya.

"turunlah ming! Hari ini kita akan menghabiskan waktu di taman hiburan ini"

Mereka pun akhirnya turun dari mobil dan mulai melangkah ke arena taman hiburan.

"kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya gadis itu – sungmin.

"tentu saja sepi karena ini kan bukan akhir pekan. Tapi itu malah bagus jadi kita bisa bermain dengan puas disini. Kkaja!" jungmo pun langsung menarik lengan sungmin agar mengikuti dirinya.

Matahari sudah menghilang dengan sempurna pertanda malam sudah datang. Tapi kedua orang ini sepertinya tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang asik memandang bulan sambil berbaring di atas rumput.

"ming?"

"hemm?"

"aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu. Bisa tidak kalau hanya ada kita berdua kau memanggilku dengan sebutan 'oppa'?" pinta jungmo. Sungmin yang mendengarnya pun langsung menoleh ke arah jungmo yang kini sedang memandang wajahnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"n-ne?"

"panggil aku 'oppa'. itu bukan sesuatu yang sulit kan?"

"o-oppa" dengan ragu sungmin mengucapkan kata itu. Jungmo yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersenyum lebar.

"panggil sekai lagi ming"

"jungmo oppa". Dengan lembut, jungmo mengusap rambut sungmin sayang dan mencium kening sungmin. Sebagai wanita, diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pria membuat pipinya merona hebat.

.

ooOoo

.

Pria bernama Kyuhyun itu kini sedang membolak-balikan badannya di kasur empuk miliknya. Sudah beberapa gaya dia lakukan untuk menemukan posisi tidur yang nyaman tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Mata yang susah payah dipejamkannya pasti akan terbuka kembali. Karena kesal, kyuhyun pun akhirnya memilih duduk.

Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding kamarnya.

"sudah jam 11 malam. Kenapa sungmin hyung belum pulang juga?"

.

**Cklek~**

**.**

Pintu kamar terbuka diiikuti dengan munculnya sosok manis.

"kau dari mana saja hyung? Kenapa baru pulang?" seperti dejavu, lagi-lagi sungmin dikejutkan oleh suara kyuhyun.

"aku tadi diajak oleh jungmo hyung ke taman hiburan. Karena keasyikan jadi lupa waktu" jawab sungmin. Kyuhyun pun hanya memandangnya sinis, tapi untunglah cahaya di ruangan ini begitu temaram jadi sungmin tidak dapat melihat tatapan kyuhyun itu.

"akhir-akhir ini kenapa kau sering sekali pergi bersama jungmo hyung bahkan kau tidak punya waktu untukku?"

Sungmin yang sedang mengambil bajunya di lemari, seketika itu langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"itu karena—" sungmin menggantung ucapannya

'itu karena, aku takut kau mengetahui identitasku dan kemudian membenciku kyu' teriak sungmin dalam hati

"itu karena – aku ada urusan dengan jugmo hyung. Aku mau mandi dulu. Lebih baik kau tidur kyu" sungmin pun langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi sebelum kyuhyun mulai bertanya lagi.

Gemericik air shower mulai membasahi rambut sungmin membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Setiap hari, hidup dalam ketakutan sangat melelahkan untuknya. Pernah terpikir oleh sungmin untuk memberitahukan pada yang lain terutama kyuhyun tentang kondisinya sekarang, tapi hal itu diurungkannya karena dia belum siap menerima kemungkinan terburuknya.

Dia belum siap jika kyuhyun membencinya. Sungmin sungguh tidak sanggup, kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

Setelah memastikan dirinya bersih, sungmin pun segera menghentikan kegiatan mandinya. Dikenakannya satu-persatu pakaiannya dan kemudian keluar.

Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Dilihatnya kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri.

"kau belum tidur kyu?" tanya sungmin sambil mengambil duduk diranjagnya

"hyung? Apa kau akan tidur dengan pakaian setebal itu? Udara malam ini sangat panas" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sungmin, kyuhyun malah balik bertanya.

Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin dia mengaku alasannya memakai baju tebal atau berukuran besar akhir- akhir ini supaya kyuhyun tidak menyadari perubahan fisiknya.

"aku merasa dingin kyu" jawab sungmin cepat. Dia pun segera melempar handuk kecil yang tadi di pakainya ke lantai dan mulai menggulung dirinya dalam selimut. Kalau boleh jujur, sungmin merasa sangat panas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

"aneh sekali" gumam kyuhyun. Dia pun mulai membaringkan diri di ranjangnya.

.

ooOoo

.

Alunan musik yang sekitar 4 jam terus menggema di ruang latihan kini mulai berhenti. Semua member pun langsung beristirahat sambil meneguk sebotol air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa haus yang terasa di tenggorokan.

"hah... Lelah sekali. Habis ini aku masih ada jadwal" ucap sang leader sambil meneguk minumannya.

"KRY juga masih ada rapat dengan manajemen" kali ini yesung yang bersuara

"jadi siapa yang sudah tidak ada jadwal?" tanya eeteuk pada member yang lain

"aku" jawab sungmin. Sepertinya hanya sungmin yang sudah tidak ada jadwal karena hanya dia yang menjawab.

"setelah istirahat, aku ingin langsung pulang dan mandi di dorm saja" ucap sungmin kepada yang lainnya. Mereka pun hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Sesampainya di dorm, sungmin langsung duduk di sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"aku harus mandi. Badan ini benar-benar lengket karena keringat"

Dengan langkah cepat sungmin menuju kamar mandi dan menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya kemudian mulai menyiram dirinya dengan air shower.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya, dia pun mulai berpakaian. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya ada yang kurang? Sungmin mencari benda yang ia maksud tapi tidak juga ditemukan. 'apa aku tidak membawanya? Ya! Pabbo Lee sungmin, kenapa kau bisa lupa membawa korset itu?' gumamnya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

"aku pakai saja di kamar. Kebetulan di dorm sedang tidak ada orang" ucap sungmin bermonolog. Sungmin pun mulai melilitkan handuk sampai sebatas dadanya sehingga hanya belahan dadanya yang masih tampak samar.

.

**Kriet~**

**.**

Dengan sedikit mengendap, sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia tahu kalau dorm ini sepi, tapi sungmin tetap harus berhati-hati.

'sebentar lagi aku sampai' ucapnya dalam hati ketika melihat pintu kamarnya yang tinggal bebrapa meter lagi.

Dia pun meraih kenop pintu, namun belum sempat dia membukanya. Tiba-tiba –

.

**Kling~**

**.**

Tubuh sungmin seketika membatu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"hyung?"

Dengan gerakan lambat sungmin menoleh ke arah suara itu, dilihatnya kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

'bagaimana ini?' batin sungmin panik

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**klik**


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

.

.

Annyeong!

Sebelumnya author mau minta maaf banget karena ga neglanjutin chap selanjutnya.

Berhubung ini ff re-post jadi ga tau kenapa author no passion banget buat nerusin publish disininya.

Author lebih suka buat posting ff baru kkkk

Jadi bagi reader yang mau baca lanjutannya, visit my blog aja

Udah author posting disana kok

.

**Blog : kyumininsours . wordpress . com**

.

Yasudah, cukup disini saja pemberitahuannya

TERIMA KASIH

.

.

.

Sincerily,

wantifishy


End file.
